


Patch Me Up

by punconundrum



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: AH OT6, Angst, Blood, Eventual Fluff, Gore, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Tension, minecraft au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6439699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punconundrum/pseuds/punconundrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lads go out hunting but Michael get badly injured.</p><p>- This was a prompt by GreenPuma88 on Tumblr! <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was an unusually dark afternoon in Achievement City. The clouds blocking out the descending sun above looked threateningly heavy and dense, daring to spill at any minute, yet on the surface the air was pleasant. It was clear, almost still, softly ruffling the leaves of a few oak trees nearby. Just outside of Downtown Achievement City, Gavin notched his bow slowly, treading lightly within the thicket of trees as to not accidentally spook the nearby brown rabbits relaxing between the flowers. Michael watched his fellow lad bring the bow up to his eyeline, whilst also keeping an ear out for any danger lurking within the shadows. Ray carefully stood as still as he could on the other side of Gavin, about five feet to the left, his own bow in his hands as he waited for Gavin’s shot.

“C’mon Gavin…” Michael muttered in annoyance. He watched the corner of Gavin’s mouth twitch downwards but other than that the Brit didn’t make a move to silence him, except choosing to draw the string of his bow towards his jaw. Michael thought about how long they’d been at it; hunting down food since dawn should have been bountiful, and yet they hadn’t caught a single scrap of meat. Gavin needs to learn, he thought to himself. Gavin needed to do this on his own. Michael swore he’d never saw a worse fighter or hunter than his green-clad lover, so letting him take lead on a simple hunting trip couldn’t be too hard, right?

A grumble of thunder rolled across the sky, which in turn spooked the bunnies away. Gavin squawked, his concentration broken, and shot his arrow astray, all three lads watching in silence as it soared away from them.

And Michael’s patience was finally worn out.

“What the fuck, Gavin?!” He raged, stomping over to his partner in question. Gavin gulped audibly and flinched away from Michael.

“U-Uh, it wasn’t my fault, I did everything right! Michael, it got scared away by the noise!” Gavin yelled in his defense, taking a few steps back. Michael just growled, ignoring the small patter of water droplets hitting his face as he sheathed his diamond sword in annoyance.

“I don’t mean to rain on your parade, but it’s raining.” Ray pointed out, face straight. No-one laughed as Michael stomped off ahead of the two other lads, grumbling something about never letting Gavin lead a hunting party again as he pulled up his bear skin hood. Ray glanced at the Brit who was staring after Michael, looking down trodden. He sighed and slapped a hand on Gavin’s shoulder, leading him away from the trees and towards Achievement City.

All three lads walked together in silence, each contemplating what had just occurred. Gavin looked to the forest floor, his fists clenched in the pockets of his green pants as he walked behind the group. He wanted to apologise to Michael, even though he knew he didn’t do anything wrong this time. He hated his boy being angry at him; he hated any of his boys being angry at him, but he didn’t will himself to break down. He was more frustrated than anything, he knew he had a big responsibility on his shoulders when it was decided he would lead the hunting party for today, and he knew he fucked up. He just wished he was more confident at being a leader, more capable of looking after those he loved.

“Did you hear that?”

Gavin didn’t, and almost bumped into Ray when he stopped in front of him. Ray was focused on the shrubbery about ten feet away from them, eyes wide and fingers twitching. 

“Hear what? I didn’t hear anything.” Gavin mumbled, and side stepped Ray to continue walking home.

“Wait- Gavin stop!-”

He didn’t have a chance to react - before he knew it he felt something slam into him and searing hot pain shoot through his shoulder. He shrieked and tumbled to the ground, eyes squeezed shut as he tried to kick off whatever had landed on top of him.

“Gavin!”

Michael threw himself onto the zombie that had lashed out at Gavin, diamond sword in hand. He brought it down in one fell swoop, and the zombie disappeared. Gavin yelled something and tried to scramble away, left hand holding his opposite shoulder tightly.

“Are you alright?!” Ray appeared at his side on the ground, his face concerned for a brief moment before they both heard a sickening moan echo from the trees. “Shit, Gavin run! Get to the city, get the gents!” Ray screamed at him before sprinting towards Michael, who was starting to fend off two of the living corpses at once. Ray drew out bow and shot a couple of arrows at an oncoming creeper, knocking it back a few feet which made it sizzle threateningly towards him.

“Careful!” Michael shouted as he downed his first zombie and turned his attention towards the next.

“Got it!” Ray ran in a wide circle around the creeper before he dashed a safe distance away, hearing it explode behind him. He skidded to a halt on the slippery grass beneath him and turned towards Michael, ready to help him defeat the last zombie before-

Thump.

Ray watched in horror as Michael stumbled backwards, eyes wide for a moment before his fingers unclasped his sword and he sunk to his knees. Gavin, who was hiding in the nearby brush, choked on his saliva, chest going tight as he watched his boy keel over, an arrow stuck firmly in his chest. Ray shrieked and made a break for the zombie, killing it in one hit and sliding to a stop on the slick grass. 

Gavin screamed Michael’s name, frozen in place as he watched the other lad’s chest heave and eyes flutter, breathing short and sharp gasps of air. All he could do was stare like a deer in headlights at Michael his blood spilled relentlessly out of his chest. His whole body shook, convulsing on the floor in front of him. Ray was helpless as well; the skeleton that shot Michael had made it’s way towards the commotion, and in a fit of rage Ray had sprinted towards it, his sword high in the air.

Thunk. Thunk. Thunk.

A stream of arrows embedded themselves one after the other into the skeleton, knocking it far away from the lads and in turn killing the mob. Ray paused for a moment and stared at the space where the skeleton was in confusion.

“Michael!”

Ray whipped his head around towards the noise to see Geoff and Jack sprinting towards the clearing through the pouring rain towards Michael, who was slowly becoming still on the ground. Gavin had crawled out of his hiding spot and was fixated on Michael, his breath caught in his throat and his vision swimming. He felt like he was going to be sick.

“Michael! Michael, can you hear me? Stay awake for me, love, please!” Jack pleaded, pressing gauze and bandages into Michael’s blood soaked chest with deft and practised hands, careful not to push the arrow into him further. He wiped away Michael’s wet curls from his face to try and get a better look at his eyes.

“We have to get him into the house. Now.” Geoff’s voice commanded, and bent down to loop his arms under Michael’s legs and back and lifted him carefully off the ground. He didn’t spare a glance at either of the other lads before taking long but careful strides towards the city, Jack close at his heels.

“G-Gavin…” Michael murmured, blood and spittle leaking from his lips. He tried to turn himself around but Geoff tightened his hold on him.

“Shh, Michael, you’re gonna be okay, it’s going to be okay just stay with me and please don’t fall asleep…” Geoff begged, glancing down at the boy and instantly regretting it. Geoff’s arms and chest were also covered in blood and Michael’s face was too pale to be healthy.

“Geoff, what the hell happened?” Ryan had appeared and met the two rushing gents halfway between the clearing and the city’s monolith. He took one glance at Michael and the blood steadily dripping to the floor from his chest and his mouth fell open, his footsteps stuttering to a halt. “Oh my god, Michael-!”

“Get Gavin and Ray.” Geoff barked, eyes fixed upon his own house, determined to get the injured boy to the safety of their home. 

Ryan blanched at their leader’s thunderously commanding voice but nodded at him once, passing Jack and Geoff on the way to the other two lads, not daring to look behind him. Once he reached Gavin and Ray, he noticed that Gavin had curled up into a tight shaking ball on the grass and was sobbing pretty hard, his tears mixed in with the rain spilling across his face. Ryan immediately made a beeline towards the former and knelt on the ground beside him, placing a large hand on the Brit’s face.

“What happened?” He tried to ask softly, but the strain in his voice was a tell tale sign of his desperation. He knew Gavin wasn’t functioning properly right now and one look at Ray told him he wasn’t going to be okay for a while. He was also a mess; head hanging low and sword abandoned on the ground, he couldn’t tell if it was rain or tears that were dripping from his face. Ryan paused for a moment, unsure of what to do, before he decided on what to do. He took Gavin’s arms and quickly pulled the boy up, looping an arm around his waist to steady him.

“Come on.” He threw a meaningful glance at Ray and jerked his chin towards Kung Fu House, silently instructing him to follow.

Once inside Kung Fu House, Ray explained everything in as few words as possible with a wavering voice and a wobbly bottom lip. Ryan knew he was trying so hard not to break down in front of him, and he admired his love for trying being strong about this, but the situation was dire and it was weighing heavy on all of them. Ryan knew Gavin couldn’t have done anything wrong in his situation, however he also knew his actions were partly responsible for Michael getting hurt. He considered giving him a stern word before he saw how small and fragile he looked in that moment. He had stopped wailing and but the tears still rolled relentlessly down his cheeks as he sat with his head in between his knees on the floor, sniffling and hiccupping occasionally with no signs of stopping.

“Hey, hey, shh, Gavin, it’s alright.” Ryan softly cooed at him, sitting next to the boy and bringing his head up to wipe at his damp face. Gavin let him, his energy all but spent, bringing his hands up to ball themselves into Ryan’s black jacket, muttering ‘my boy’ and ‘I’m sorry’ in broken whispers. “Michael’s going to be okay, he’s always okay. It’s gonna be alright love.” He murmured, pressing a soft kiss on the lad’s forehead.

Ray watched as Ryan comforted Gavin and wished that he too could be comforted in some way. He was determined not to show how upset he was and was secretly pleased Gavin was getting Ryan’s attention right now. He knew if Ryan were to touch him softly and comfortingly he would just shatter right then and there. He hated seeing any of his partners hurt because it hurt him too, seeing them in pain, but it was never like this. Sure, he had seen some of his boys come home with broken ankles and bloodied wounds, but it was never as life threatening as it was right now. He shook his head tried to get the image of Michael dying in a pool of his own blood out of his mind. He had to believe Ryan, Michael was going to be okay, he’s going to wake up and be as good as new and everything can go back to normal.

“You can come back in.” Geoff’s sudden gravelly voice brought everyone to the quick attention of the doorway of Kung Fu House. One look at Geoff and now Ryan thought he was going to be sick. He had removed the top half of his armour and rolled his sleeves up to his elbows, his arms slick with blood as well as parts of his face. His expression was stony and devoid of emotion, but Ryan knew that inside he was raging, ready to burst. Stiffly, Geoff turned on his heel and stalked back to their shared house without a second glance to his partners.

Ray followed him first, head low and his feet dragging underneath him. Ryan liften Gavin into his arms once more and brought him inside the warm monolith, telling him to get washed up and go to bed with a small kiss to the top of the lad’s head. Gavin only nodded weakly and automatically trudged up the stairs to the right by himself, and Ryan watched him until he was out of sight. He sighed and ran his fingers through his slick wet hair, shedding his jacket and hanging it up next to the door. 

The home that Geoff once occupied by himself had changed dramatically since everyone had moved in. There were was another floor for bedrooms and weapons rooms and such, and each hunter had their own room, yet when they had all settled in they flocked to the master bedroom where Geoff slept at night time and squeezed into the king bed. Geoff was annoyed at first but the night when Ryan had spooned his back and Michael cuddled up to his stomach, he didn’t seem to mind anymore, and started to expect it every night without fail. But tonight wasn’t one of those nights. Michael had been taken to Jack’s room where he decided to monitor him through the night and Geoff had locked the door to his own bedroom for the first time in years. 

Ryan sighed to himself and was about to head upstairs to get dried and changed, but a small sniffle coming from the direction of the oversized couch in the middle of the room stopped him in his tracks.

“Ray?” He called out, tentatively making his way over to the noise. Ray was curled up into a tight ball on the cushions with his head underneath one of them. Ryan’s carefully removed the pillow and and the look on Ray’s face broke his heart for the third time tonight. “Oh, Ray, come here.” He cooed gently, sitting himself down on the other side of him and pulling him onto his lap. He ran his fingers through the smaller man’s hair and held him close until his sobs finally died down to hiccups and sniffs.

“I-I’m alright Ryan. You c-can go now.” Ray stuttered without meeting Ryan’s eyes. He simply crawled off Ryan’s lap to sat on the other end of the sofa, and immediately missed the comforting warmth of the gent. Ryan decided not to say anything to him in case of upsetting him further, and instead gave him a very concerned look and softly kissed him on the forehead.

“You come to get me if you need me. Please, Ray.”

Ray nodded, and Ryan took his time walking up the stairs towards his own rarely used bedroom. For the first time in three years, each Achievement Hunter slept alone that night.


	2. All Fixed Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael tries to reach out to his boys.

For once, the morning is quiet in Achievement City. Usually there’s arguing, banter or soft words exchanged as the warm sun rises. It bathes the silent city in a pleasant orange glow, yet the goings on inside the monolith it shines it’s light on are far from pleasant.

Everything was unbearable silent. Jack hadn’t had a wink of sleep that night. He stayed in the main bedroom with Michael to monitor him, only leaving once to go downstairs and fetch a glass of water. He had spotted Ray shivering on the sofa and took pity on him, covering him with the blanket that was wrapped around the older man’s shoulders. Jack had rushed back up the stairs and towards the room Michael was in, afraid if he left he would miss something vital, but he still hadn’t woken up. He laid his head on the bed beside Michael and gripped the lad’s hand tightly. He just had to wake up soon. He was already looking better; he had more colour in his cheeks and his breathing was back to normal, but there weren’t any signs of him waking up any time soon. It pained Jack to think it but only time could tell.

Ray woke up on the couch with a start, and when he realised where he was and why, he immediately scrunched his eyes shut and curled up even tighter. He felt so tired. His eyes were stinging and his throat felt like sandpaper but he refused to move in fear he might bump into Ryan or Jack, or, God forbid, Geoff. Ray flinched when he thought about it and wrapped the familiar smelling blanket tighter around himself.

Ryan winced slightly when he passed a rough looking Geoff in the hallway without so much as a glance at him. His eyes were puffy and bloodshot, and his t-shirt was crumpled and stained. There was also a whiff of alcohol that trailed behind him that made Ryan’s chest hurt slightly. Ryan slowly made his way downstairs, tip toeing around Ray carefully as to not to wake the boy, and headed to the kitchen to begin on breakfast.

“What are you doing?” Geoff’s rough voice asked pointedly from the doorway. Ryan turned to see him leaning against the frame with his arms crossed across his chest and his eyebrow raised. Ryan turned his attention back to the stove and switched the gas on.

“Making breakfast.” Ryan mumbled, not wanting to meet Geoff’s eyes. He heard his leader sigh and shuffle around a bit.

“Michael’s bedridden without any signs of becoming conscious and you’re making a full English right now? Are you serious?” He accused harshly, making his way over to Ryan. The latter whirled on him just as he had placed a few slices of bacon into the frying pan.

“I’m not doing anything wrong here. I’m just making food for everyone.” 

“How can you think about eating at a time like this?” Geoff’s mouth formed a tight line and his eyebrows furrowed, his hands becoming balled fists at his side.

“What else am I supposed to do? Mope around like the rest of you? Michael will be fine, we just have to be patient.”

“Are you fucking serious?” Geoff asked again. “Michael was _dying_. He could still be dying, and you’re cooking fucking _bacon_.” He shoved his hand through his hair and glared harshly at Ryan. “One of your boyfriends is injured. He’s in a life or death situation. I can’t actually believe you right now, it’s like you don’t even fucking care.”

“You think I don’t care?!” Ryan yelled, making Geoff flinch and take a step back. Ryan practically growled, fisted the collar of Geoff’s t-shirt and yanked him forwards. “You think I’m that heartless? Of course I fucking care! I _love_ him, Geoff, but right now everyone is a _mess_. If I’m not mistaken I tried to comfort Ray and Gavin last night while _you_ moped in your room and drank your sorrows away.”

Geoff could only stare wide eyed as he watched Ryan go red in the face and the tears start to stream down the other man’s face. His voice broke on every other word as he started to get more frantic.

“I know Michael is in a critical condition right now but I’ve been too busy trying to calm the others down to even think about myself!” Ryan’s grip on Geoff’s t-shirt loosened and he looked to the floor. “I’m scared. I’m terrified of losing him, Geoff. He can’t die. I’ve promised that he’s going to be okay but I don’t know if I even believe myself.” Ryan muttered, letting go of Geoff completely and bringing his hands to his face to wipe away his own tears.

“I…” Geoff stumbled on his words, unsure of what to say, so instead gathered Ryan up into his arms and held him tightly while his body shook with silent sobs. “Shhh, hey, Ry, he’s gonna be okay. He’s gonna be alright, we just have to have some faith.” Geoff cooed, stroking the man’s hair and pressing his lips against his crown.

“Geoff?” Called small a voice from the door, and Geoff turned his head to see Jack standing there with a glass in his hands and heavy bags under his eyes. Ryan quickly shoved himself from Geoff’s arms and turned towards the stove without another word, attempting to inconspicuously wipe away his tears and save the burning bacon at the same time. Geoff sighed; he knew the only person Ryan was comfortable showing his weak side around was him, and he managed to bring it out himself.

“Anything?” He asked, causing Jack’s questioning eyes to snap back to Geoff. Jack took a moment to register what was said but after a second he just shook his head slowly. “We know the arrow narrowly missed his vitals, but he still lost a lot of blood, Geoff. He might also be concussed.” Geoff scrubbed at his face roughly with his hands and took in a deep breath. “I need you to go out and hunt.” He said carefully, trying not to mention anything about yesterday and the lack of food brought home after what had happened.

“What? Right now?” Jack asked, his voice raising a couple octaves. “I can’t leave Michael’s side, Geoff.” 

“Yeah you can. I’ll look after him for a while. Once you’re back you can also take a nap, you look like you need it.” Geoff’s tone of voice was final and Jack knew this, so instead of arguing he silently placed his glass in the sink and turned to leave the room. “That means all four of you, Jack.”

__________________

_God, my head…_

The light that was shining through Michael’s eyelids was unbearable.

_Where am I?_

It took all of his strength for him to try and pry his eyes open. His vision was blurred and his eyes stung like hell. He blinked away the bleariness and took in his surroundings.

_I’m in our bedroom?_ And that’s when Michael remembered. He saw flashes of a fight before him, his own arms swinging his diamond sword at a zombie and yelling something intelligible behind him. He saw himself bringing down his sword and the zombie disappeared, and then there was an unbearable searing pain in his chest. Michael cried out and took in a gulping breath, which was a mistake. Tears stung at his already sore eyes as he tried to lift a heavy arm to where his heart was head throbbing and vision stinging.

Gavin! His brain screamed at him, forcing him to try and move so he could get to his boy. He slowly brought himself to sit up and sent another shooting pain through his torso, but he had to get to Gavin. He had to find Ray. They _have_ to be okay.

____________

 

Geoff sat in the map room of his house and stared unseeing at the desk in front of him. He tried to get himself to do some work to take his mind off of things but he simply couldn’t, glimpses of Michael wounded and bleeding heavily in his arms flashed across his vision. Silent tears rolled down the oldest hunter’s face and his hands clenched up into fists in his lap. He wished he could have done more for Michael. He should have been there with him, protecting all of his boys.

The faint sounds of banging snapped him back to attention. Confused, Geoff made his way to the door of the room and swung it open.

“Jack? Are you back already?” He called out, moving towards the stairs and glancing at the front door. It was closed, and there was no one standing in the foyer. Geoff scratched his head and slowly started back towards the map room, when he heard it again. Geoff hopped down the stairs two at a time and started towards the kitchen in annoyance.

“Jack, if you’re trying to be sneaky, please don’t. I can hear you banging about down here.” He muttered in annoyance. He crossed through the doorway of the kitchen and froze. “...M-Michael?”

The lad was leaning against the counter of the island in the kitchen with a hand clenched against his chest. He sluggishly turned his head up to blink slowly at Geoff who was frozen in place, eyes wide.

“Geoff?” He slurred and stumbled towards the man. Geoff dove forwards to catch him and held him carefully against his chest. “Where’s Gav’n?” 

“Michael we need to get you back to bed, you are in no state to be walking right now,”

“But Gavin, I need t’ see Gavin…” Michael weakly pushed himself against Geoff’s arms but it was no use, before he realized it Geoff had already scooped him up into his arms and was walking towards the stairs. 

“Michael?!” Squeaked a voice from the general direction of the foyer. Ray was standing in the doorway to the house. Michael reached a hand towards him but Ray couldn’t move; he was frozen in place, reduced to staring.

“What? Michael?” Asked a gruff voice behind him, and Ryan appeared in Michael’s line of vision. Michael was starting to slowly wake up better now, and he tried to forcefully kick himself out of Geoff’s arms.

“Michael- No, we need to get you upstairs!” Geoff yelled, surprising everyone. He quickly jumped up the steps and towards the bedroom with Michael wriggling in his arms. “Michael please co-operate with me, it’s not good for you to be moving around so much, you still need to rest.”

“Geoff please, I just want to see my boys.” Michael pleaded weakly as he was being set down, and Geoff carefully wiped away the tears that he didn’t realise had been dripping down his freckled cheeks. As if on cue, the bedroom door slammed open and three men tumbled in.

“Alright, stop!”

Everyone froze. Ryan had a hold on the door handle and was still half standing in the corridor. Ray was halfway to the bed when he stopped fully, not meeting Geoff’s eyes, whereas Jack stood just inside the room and stared at Geoff wide-eyed, until he immediately relaxed himself before Geoff spoke again. He knew Geoff was just being careful.

“Calm down, loves.” He spoke softly, sitting in the chair beside the bed that Jack once occupied. “One at a time, he’s literally just woken up.”

Ray didn’t waste anytime and was immediately at Michael’s side, already sobbing into the boy’s shoulder with his arms carefully around his waist. Michael gripped onto him right and squeezed his eyes shut.

“M-Michael I’m so sorry,” Ray wailed, shaking all over. He kept muttering ‘It’s my fault’ over and over until Michael shushed him softly.

“Ray, love, I’m fine, just a bit sore. This is not your fault, just calm down for me, please.” He cooed to him, carding his hands through his black hair.

Michael looked up to see Jack beaming at him, bandages in his hands already to change his dressings. Michael gave him a small smile before turning to face Ryan, whose expression shocked him slightly. ‘Iron’ Ryan was crying. Not as loud as Ray was, but tears were slowly dripping down his face and he had his bottom lip caught in his teeth to prevent him from crying out loud.

Michael gently moved a sniffling Ray out of his arms with a kiss to his forehead and sat up slightly. Once he was comfortable again, he held out his arms for Ryan, who almost collapsed into them like he was expecting it, and cried. He didn’t care who saw him at this point, he was just so relieved that Michael was awake, that he was alive and safe.

“We thought we were gonna lose you. That _I_ was gonna lose you.” Whispered Ryan once he had found his voice, pressing kisses into Michael’s face as he spoke. Michael smiled at him and kissed him fully, gently cupping Ryan’s face with both hands and held them there for a few more seconds than usual, and then moved his mouth to also kiss his right cheekbone.

“Hey, have some faith. Nothing can defeat the mighty Mogar.” Michael winked and let go of Ryan’s face. The older man gave a small smile and stepped back to allow Jack to tend to the dirtied bandages and replace them with new ones. It was silent for a couple seconds while Jack worked. Michael looked around at his lovers and took Geoff’s hand when his wounds started to sting from the fussing.

“Sorry.” Jack murmured softly and Michael pressed a kiss against his temple in a thank you sort of gesture and sent him a warm smile. When he looked up again at the room he noticed something.

“Hey…” he said, catching the attention of the room again. “Where’s Gavin?”

Jack, Ryan and Ray all looked at each other with the same worried glance briefly and refused to look at Michael. After a few seconds Michael tightened his grip on Geoff’s hand.

“Where is he?” He asked more forcefully. Then his heart sank “Is he…” he trailed off, not wanting to think the worst.

“No!” Yelped Ray, taking a hurried step forward towards Michael. “No, he’s okay, really, it’s just…”

“Bring him here,” Michael pleaded, “I need to see him. I need to make sure.”

Ryan looked to the floor for a moment. “He’s not in his right state of mind right now. He just needs-”

“I need to see him!” Michael practically roared, which made everyone but Geoff flinch. Geoff turned to face the window and sighed. “Please.”

Jack paused for a moment and glanced at Ryan, who just nodded. He then left the room for a few moments, leaving an uncomfortable but short silence in the room.

“Gavin is really upset, Michael. He thinks what happened is his fault.” Jack explained softly while he finished up the bandages on Michael’s chest. “He blamed himself for you getting hurt and none of us can convince him otherwise.

Michael furrowed his eyebrows and bluntly asked, “Is he stupid?” Jack blinked once at him.

“What?”

“Of course it’s not his fucking fault, he wasn’t anywhere near me when it happened. He didn’t make the skeleton shoot me and it’s not his fault he can’t fight. I’m just relieved he didn’t get hurt, that’s all.” Michael stated this so matter-of-factly that it made Geoff turn to him in confusion, but he was interrupted when a new voice entered the room.

“Do you really mean that?” Asked a rough looking Gavin from the doorway, his voice breaking in the middle of his sentence. His eyes were red and puffy like he had just been crying, and his hands were shaking.

“ _Gavin_.” Michael breathed and flung his arms out for Gavin, beckoning him towards the bed. Gavin wasted no time in flinging himself towards his boy, which made him wince slightly but he didn’t care. His boy was safe. He was here. “You’re alright, thank God.” He muttered into his neck, squeezing him tightly and pulling him onto the bed next to him.

Gavin wanted to cry; Michael was seriously injured, he almost died, yet all he cared about was his own safety. Gavin nuzzled his face into Michael’s shoulder and let out a shuddering breath he didn’t know he was holding in. Geoff, sensing that they both needed some time alone, shooed Jack and Ryan out of the room, allowing Ray to stay and sit on the other side of the bed and rest his hand on Michael’s leg.

Before he left, though, he called out to Gavin through doorway, “You are definitely getting some fighting lessons,” and closed the door behind him. Gavin let out a muffled groan and Ray and Michael laughed heartily, both of them slapping the green clad hunter on the back. After a moment, Michael pushed Gavin away from him slightly and kissed him hard on the mouth, to which the Brit happily returned.

“I’m glad you’re alright, Michael.” Ray said softly once the two had parted. Michael leaned over and pecked him on the lips and beamed at him.

“Of course. Where would you guys be without me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo boy, this was fun to write. BUT I GOT VERY CARRIED AWAY. No regrets.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly got really carried away with this oops.
> 
> crbit on tumblr, admin of the Fuck Yeah RT Fanfic tumblr too.


End file.
